1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an earphone, and more particularly to an earphone capable of tuning a bass intensity of sounds.
2. The Related Art
Nowadays, earphones acted as peripheral devices of electronic products are very popular with people. The earphone generally includes a housing and a loudspeaker. The loudspeaker is assembled in the housing to define a sound cavity between the housing and the loudspeaker. The housing defines a plurality of through-holes in the proximity of the loudspeaker for allowing sounds generated by the loudspeaker to spread outward via the through-holes. However, the sound cavity has a predetermined and constant air capacity according to the above-mentioned description, so an air output and a flow velocity of air in the sound cavity of the earphone are regular to make a bass frequency response of the earphone invariable for getting a constant bass intensity, on the premise that the earphone keeps being used for the same electronic product and working in the same external environment. As a result, only one kind of bass feeling can be provided for listeners and fails to meet the entertainment needs of the listeners.
In consideration of defects of the earphone described above, an innovative earphone is developed for providing the diverse bass feelings for the listeners to satisfy the entertainment needs of the listeners.